Stay with me till I fall asleep
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: READ IN SEBASTIAN'S VOICE! Oh, would you look at that? My young master has fallen asleep... and uncovered, if I may add... when will he ever learn? oh well.. NOW IN CLAUDE'S! Highness? Oh... he's asleep... I shouldn't disturb him. But if you would like to see him, please, read this story, it tells you of a night we spent together. NOT YAOI, so don't bug the author about it!
1. Alois

**I have been feeling a bit soul-searchy after re-re-re-re-re-watching Alois Trancy's delightful little story. So here is a little AloisxClaude for you! Calm your chests and other lady parts, it's not yaoi… well, I don't know… maybe… I still am not skilled in the art of writing those kinds of stories. That DOES NOT mean I don't read them… I am a fangirl after all. And, come on… who doesn't love a good yaoi?**

**~Nina**

He sat on his bed crying out his butler's name. "CLAUDE!" he screamed. The tall man strolled in, completely relaxed. "Did you have another nightmare, your highness?" he asked. Alois only nodded. Claude walked near him. "Its fine, everything is over now." He took his master's face in his hands and locked his eyes on the inside of the young boy's soul. Claude licked his lips.

"STOP THAT!" Alois screamed and pushed his butler's hands away. "My apologies, your highness…" Claude kept his cool and bowed his head. Alois slowly lay back down. At this sight, Claude decided it would be appropriate to walk away now.

"Stay" the little blond demanded. "Yes" Claude bowed. "Don't leave until I'm asleep." Alois ordered. Claude hummed yes and sat on the bed beside him. "I didn't mean to push you away…" the sweet blond whispered silently. Claude was taken by surprise; this little brat had never said anything like that! "Your highness, I-""Just don't look at me like that… with a thirst. I know what you want; I don't need a bloody reminder. You don't have to look at me that way, it's terrifying and it gives me nightmares." The boy began to cry.

Claude looked down at his master. This boy seriously made him wish he had emotion so he could comprehend what he had gone through, it was hard to admit, but a large part of him hated to see his master weak like this. He felt an unwaveringly amount of guilt at his words "it gives me nightmares". He is the cause of his master being so troubled at this point. This guilt made him feel uneasy. **(A/N: okay, maybe Claude isn't as sweet as I'm making him be… okay, he isn't, but I mean, come on, Claude's an ass hole! And little Alois needs some comfort for all he's been through)**

He held his shoulder. "Your highness…" he said silently. Alois didn't look up from his tears. "I love you." Claude whispered. Alois' tears multiplied by the thousandths! He turned over and hugged Claude's side. "Damn demon." He whispered between sobs as Claude set an arm over his master.

This boy's past was so sad, how could something so innocent be abused so terribly? Claude craved this soul, it was perverted and dark, yet it remained hardly tainted. A soul like this one is hard to find and he will do anything to keep it safe. **(A/N: this is before he knows about Ciel's soul)**

Alois began to quiet down. "Highness…?" Claude shook the boy gently. In silent whimpers the boy slowly fell asleep. Claude felt like his chest would pop at any second. He felt absolutely nothing for this child! Why was a shade of sorrow filling him at this moment? He didn't know all he wanted to do was give the boy some sort of display of affection. He removed hair from his face and sighed.

What the hell… just one won't hurt…

The demon leaned close and kissed his master's forehead.

He recovered from the impact of what he had just done, adjusted his glasses and covered Alois with his blankets so he could sleep once more. "Good night, your highness." He whispered before blowing out his candles and heading out the room.

**okay, we all know Claude doesn't give two poops about Alois, but come on, its a fanfiction and a girl can dream, can't she?**


	2. Ciel

**So as I was informed, Black Butler was supposed to be a hardcore yaoi. I suppose I was expecting it? I don't know, anyway, I liked this story so much I decided to write one for Sebby and Ciel.**

**~Nina**

"Do you really think you can stay away from me?"

"Let me go, Trancy." Ciel struggled in the blonds' grasp. "No use." The boy whispered against his ear. Ciel moved as far from him as possible, which wasn't so far. "You're mine now, Phantomhive."

Ciel kept squirming, trying to escape Trancy's demonic strength. "I want to know what you are… or what it is that makes you so interesting." Alois licked Ciel's ear, a strange shock of disgust eased his way down his spine followed by a pleased sensation that made a sharp groan evade his lips. Alois smiled as Ciel gripped his vest, trying to push him away. "Stop struggling, I am not planning on letting you go." Alois pulled the boy closer and continued to lick all he wanted.

Ciel felt a bizarre mixture of utter abhorrence and pleasure run up and down his spine; it swung through his fingers and hit the top of his head. "Stop this nonsense, Trancy!" he yelled once he had officially had enough. Alois faced Ciel. "You know this is something you want."

The blond slowly leaned against Ciel. He rested his head on the other boy's forehead. "I want to have you, I want you to be mine." Alois made his way closer to the confused boy.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel bolted up, breathing heavily and sweating cold. Sebastian rushed in. "What is it, my lord?" he asked, setting some candles on the table beside his master's bed. "N-nothing, Sebastian… I had a nightmare." Ciel shook his head. "What was it about, master?" Sebastian took a seat beside him. "T-Trancy" Ciel shook his head again and rubbed his left arm. "Its fine, it's over now." Sebastian reassured. "Yes, I suppose so." Ciel began to dig himself under the covers again.

Sebastian stood and picked up the candles. "Don't leave." He ordered. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and sat back down after letting the candles rest on the table once more.

There was a long silence "He gives me nightmares." Ciel cut through the thick air with those four simple words. "Alois, my lord?" Sebastian asked. "Yes… I know what he's capable of doing to get what he wants, he may be a childish brat, but he isn't stupid." Ciel adjusted his pillow so the cool side was on his cheek. "That shouldn't worry you, master." Sebastian smiled at the boy's actions.

Ciel reached over and took his tie. Pulling him close he said, "He wants what he can't have…" then let him go. Sebastian smiled once more and proceeded to wait for his master to fall asleep.

After a while of nothing Ciel began giving nice even breaths. "He's sleeping." Sebastian whispered. He looked at how his shoulders were uncovered. He took the blanket and pulled it up.

He walked out

"No one else's…" the blonds' voice whispered again. Ciel felt him press up against his face. "MMM!" Ciel hummed and squirmed in his grasp. He felt a tongue slide across his teeth and lips. He began to melt away in disgust. _'This isn't happening! It's not..!' _he thought as he hit the boy's chest. Alois pulled away just a little bit. "I like it when it hurts." He smiled before pulling out his tongue to show his seal. Alois licked Ciel's lips and kissed him again. Ciel's eyes bolted open.

He pushed the body on him. "S-SEBASTIAN?!" he yelled when he saw his butler was the one on him. "What in hell are you doing, you bloody idiot?!" he screamed. "You misunderstand, my lord, you weren't breathing when I walked in to check on you… I was trying to give you a breath, I take it you accepted it." Sebastian smiled. "Oh… I-I'm okay now…" Ciel slowly began to lie back down.

"Don't leave. Stay with me until I fall asleep." Sebastian's eyes became a bit wide. "That's an order." Ciel turned away. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and sat beside his master.

**How kawaii was that? Okay, maybe not so kawaii, but whatever! I hope you liked that little splash of... whatever that was... in the middle. I am never writing something like that again... lol, who am I kidding? that was fun!^.^**


End file.
